1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to dividers for aircraft cabins. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an aircraft cabin divider curtain that is composed of flexible elements, and is adaptable to aircraft having pivot-type overhead stowage bins.
2. Related Art
Many aircraft utilize a dividing structure such as a wall or a curtain to separate sections within an aircraft cabin, such as between different classes of seats (e.g. first class vs. economy class). Divider walls are one means of division between sections of an aircraft cabin, but add weight and potentially reduce the passenger capacity of the aircraft by eliminating seat rows to make room for the divider wall. Additionally, rigid walls and their structural supports involve significant structural design, analysis and testing in order to be certified.
This is also the case with many structural supports associated with curtains that are used as cabin dividers. Aircraft curtains frequently include tracks, rods, or other rigid structural supports, which can be a safety concern if they come loose during an emergency situation, and therefore involve structural substantiation in order to be certified.
Another aspect that relates to aircraft cabin dividers is the interior configuration and appurtenances of the aircraft. Many aircraft use shelf-type overhead stowage bins. The lower surface of these bins provides a convenient, stable attachment location for a curtain track. However, many commercial aircraft are transitioning from shelf-type bins to pivot-type overhead stowage bins. Rather than providing a fixed, nearly horizontal shelf that extends from the aircraft side wall toward the aisle, pivot-type bins employ a rotating container, which largely eliminates the fixed horizontal panel. This eliminates most of the fixed support structure for a structural track between the aisle and sidewall.
The present disclosure is directed toward addressing at least one of the above issues.